fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Party
EDIT IF YOU HAVE PERMISSION OR WORK WITH ME. SUGGEST AN IDEA IF YOU WANT Minecraft Party is a virtual party game developed by Fantendo's Wikiboy10 and Frog, and Mojang AB and published by Fantendo on The PC on Steam and a mod for Forge. It is based off the famous sandbox game, Minecraft and uses a few characters from the game and popular YouTubers as well. The game can be played with 4 players but can also be CPU-Controlled. The game plays similar to the Mario Party Series but adds new features. The player has to use a slot machine to get to the end of each map as the story progresses. Loot acts like money in this game and if the player finds a banker, they will have to give them loot. If a player gets 1000 loot they will have to fight the boss and receive the command block. Other information in the gameplay section. Gameplay The gameplay in Minecraft Party plays a whole lot similar to Mario Party, but adds new elements. Up to 4 players have to use a slot machine. The machine gives spaces out for players similar to dice. It can rolled up to 1-8. The goal is to collect the most loot on a board. If a player collects 50,500, or if their last turn is on the player or computer they will have to play a minigame. Whoever loses in a minigame will get 50% of their loot given to the winner. If the player lands on a lab space they can use their special powers. More info can be found below. Modes *Story Mode: Story Mode is the first mode available when starting the game. It has a storyline and contains 5 boards. However, in the Minecraft Story Mode DLC, there are 8 boards instead of 5. Multiplayer can not be played here. The DLC can be bought after playing chapter 1 of the regular mode. *Party Mode: After beating Chapter 1 of Story Mode, the player can unlock the party mode. The player can play up to 4 players. They will have to setup their controls however. They can also setup rules and a player's custom skin can also be used. (Will have the same powers as Steve). Online Mode (Steam/PC Only): This can not be played on the forge mod of Minecraft. Unlike Party Mode, the player can connect up to 12 players and can create their own boards. *Triva Mode: Can be played up to 2 players and is unlocked after beating the regular story mode. They can answer questions about the development of Minecraft or Minecraft itself. If the Minecraft Story Mode DLC is bought and is completed they can answer questions from Chapter 1-5 of the original game. Characters The Powers will be labeled at the right of the character. Stages There are also stages, with bosses inside. *BEING REWORKED* Mini Games *Minecart Panic - A Free-For-All mini-game in which players are riding on a looping minecart track while TNT spawns on different parts, you can speed up and slow down to avoid being in the TNT's radius, but if you crash against another minecart you will be stunned. This game requires precise timing and coordination to avoid being blown up. *TNT Lit - A Multiplayer mini-game in which the player should take turns to lit the TNT. The can lit up for 3 times per turn, but don't blow the TNT up! *Redstone Wiring - A Take-Turn mini-game in which the players should wire the Redstone to the door. There is timer. If the timer is off the player loses. The should fill in the Redstone like a puzzle. *A boss minigame against the Skeletons. They shoot arrows, standing on a huge mountain in front of you. You have to press the button at the right time to block. Then you must try shooting them off. Bosses *REWORKED* Gallery Map (Minecraft Party.png|Map Of Miner Stones Teaser (Minecraft Party).png|Teaser Image Suggestion Thread The suggestions thread Category:Party Games Category:Minecraft (series) Category:Minecraft Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:PC Games